This invention relates generally to dream detection systems and, more particularly, to a dream detection system having a mask to be worn by a sleeping person and a control unit that may be positioned beside a bed that enables a sleeping person to become aware that they are dreaming and to gain a certain level of control over the dream for maximum enjoyment or fulfillment.
Dreaming is considered to be desirable to most people, yet most people have difficulty recalling their dreams or may be dissatisfied when their dreams become disjointed or take uncontrollable directions. Humans have five stages of sleep: stages 1-4 and REM sleep. It is well known that the most vivid dreams occur during the Rapid Eye Movement (REM) stage of sleep. A person's brainwaves most closely resemble those of an awake person during this stage. Therefore, it is possible for a person to exert some control over the events of a dream if is made aware that he is dreaming without actually fully waking up.
Various devices have been proposed for detecting REM sleep. In fact, it has been proposed in the prior art that a person may be slightly, but not fully, awakened upon REM detection using lights or sounds so that a sleeping person may gain some control over his dream. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the previous proposals are prone to false detections of REM sleep and premature signaling, a lack of providing a sleeper with predetermined cues, scripts, or audible suggestions to guide the dream sequence. For example, the sleeper may be able to introduce desired people, situations, or themes into the dream sequence.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that could assist a person in becoming aware of his dream and to enable him to gain an amount of control over the dream sequence. Further, it would be desirable to have a system that provides a sleeper with predetermined cues, scripts, or audible suggestions when REM sleep is detected. In addition, it would be desirable to have a system that detects REM sleep in multiple ways so as to minimize false REM detection and premature awakening procedures.